


perihelion

by thegrandoptimist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Purple Prose, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandoptimist/pseuds/thegrandoptimist
Summary: perihelion;noun: the point in the orbit of a planet or comet at which it is nearest to the sun.[or: donghyuck runs hot and mark runs cold.]





	perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mark; here's something soft for his birthday.
> 
> unbetaed and maybe also plotless; i wrote this all on the train today. maybe i'll edit it when i actually have free time.

despite being polar opposites in most things, it's rare to see mark without donghyuck, and vice versa.

mark doesn't remember when he started orbiting donghyuck. it just kind of happened. they met and suddenly mark's entire life seemed to revolve around donghyuck.

when he could hang out donghyuck, eat meals with donghyuck, cuddle with donghyuck. anything to be near him. anything to bask in the warmth he exudes.

it seems fitting to mark, really, that donghyuck would radiate sunshine through his tanned skin. that the island boy of jeju would be the personification of summer. that years of sun and sand and the ocean breeze would warm donghyuck down to his heart.

in comparison, mark's childhood in canada has left him chilled to the bone, cold always radiating out of his skin. it was as if the show he played in as a child never melted away from him. sometimes he still feels the snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes and melting into his hair.

the differences between the two have never stopped donghyuck from orbiting him as well. he'd seek after mark like someone desperate for a cool breeze on a hot day.

he'd nose at mark's cold neck whenever they'd lie together, wrap warm arms around a cold waist, let cold toes press against warm calves.

holding hands was like reaching perfect equilibrium. donghyuck warmed mark's chilled bones while mark would put out the fire that constantly burned underneath donghyuck's skin.

it's good; it's _enough._ no matter what else mark might feel, he wouldn't dare risk what they have for that. there isn't anything in the world that's enough for him to risk what they have.

but donghyuck has always been the opposite of mark; he feels none of those same reservations.

it's late. somewhere in those hours where you're stuck between night and morning, where everything is dark.

donghyuck had crawled into mark's bed hours ago, quiet complaints of the heat falling endlessly from his lips. mark had simply slipped icy fingers under the hem of donghyuck's shirt, sprawled them across hot skin and basked in the warmth that flooded his hands.

donghyuck's face is tucked in against mark's neck, cheeks warm where they press against the shirt covering mark's chest. every exhale he lets out is a gust of hot air against cold skin. everything is comfortable, everything is perfect as they settle into equilibrium.

"hyung?" donghyuck finally voices, voice barely louder than the hum of their dying air conditioner. he's been quiet for so long, mark didn't even think he was still awake.

mark lets out a sound of acknowledgment, too tired to speak. his hands aren't as cold anymore, and he lets them gently trail up and down donghyuck's back, exploring the soft skin.

"do you ever think about us?"

"what about us?" mark finally speaks, voice scratchy from being so close to sleep.

"just… i feel like you complete me, sometimes," donghyuck explains nervously, muffled where his mouth presses against mark's shirt.

mark swallows nervously. he knows donghyuck must hear it, pressed so close to his neck. "i think i know what you mean. i feel that way too." he doesn't mention how much more he feels; how mark can't possibly imagine life without donghyuck. how in his eyes, the sun rises and sets with donghyuck. how he could never really be cold as long as he has donghyuck by his side. it's all too much, he can't possibly put it all into words.

"i think it's more than that, though," donghyuck continues, voice impossibly small. it's never like donghyuck to be so quiet; just like the sun, he is bright and powerful. it's as though his nervousness has eclipsed his usual boisterous personality. "i know it's more than that, actually."

"what do you mean, hyuckie?" mark asks, because he doesn't dare assume. he refuses to let the hope that's bubbling in the pit of his stomach get the better of him.

"i mean that sometimes i think about what my life would be like without you and i don't like it," donghyuck explains, pulling away from mark's neck so he can stare at the older boy. the room is still dark, the blanket of night masking most of their features. "i don't like any version of my life that doesn't have you in it."

"well i feel the same-"

"mark hyung, it's more than that," donghyuck cuts him off. even in the dark, mark can see the the way donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a heavy sigh, as though he's steadying himself for what he's about to say. "i'm saying that i really, really like you in a not platonic way. i just wanted you to know the truth."

mark can make out the faint outlines of donghyuck's face; he can see the sweep of his eyelashes and the curve of his mouth, where his lips are in their usual pout. mark doesn't even stop to think before he leans in, hoping to kiss the pout away.

it's like mark has fallen into the sun when donghyuck kisses back.

kissing donghyuck is more than mark could have imagined it to be. everything feels as though it is exactly the way it's meant to be. the winter ice melts in the summer heat to make the perfect spring day. mark melts and melts until he's nothing but a puddle in donghyuck's arms.

"i feel the same way, hyuck. i can't imagine my life without you because you're the center of my life," mark declares when they finally part. donghyuck makes a spluttering sound before he shoves his face into mark's neck, hiding away as he lets out an embarrassed whine. "you're my sunshine, lee donghyuck."

"don't try to outdo my confession like that!" donghyuck stutters out. "let's just go to sleep before you say anything cheesier than that."

mark laughs when he can feel the fiery blush burning radiating from donghyuck's cheeks. despite his obvious embarrassment, donghyuck still manages to press a gentle kiss to mark's neck before muttering a quick _good night_.

flowers blossom deep in mark's heart and in the warmth of donghyuck's embrace, mark knows they'll never freeze over.

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry donghyuck and sunshine/summertime comparisons from my cold dead hands
> 
> also to anyone waiting on the final chapter of mermaid au, i know i know, i said it would be up today but some stuff popped up last weekend that prevented me from writing and it's only two-thirds done. i don't want to rush it/post something i'm not happy with, so i'm delaying the release a few days. sorry everyone ;;
> 
> until then, feel free to find me:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjeonghyuk) // [tumblr](http://seonyein.tumblr.com/) // [nct sideblog](https://00dnghyck.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
